Cisne, Ya tebya liubliu
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: De algum jeito, Poseidon conseguiu voltar, mas ele resolve fazer algo bem diferente. Athena aceitou que ele jogasse uma maldição em Seiya e Hyoga, suas intenções eram mesmo de dominar a terra, mas o amor vence. -YAOI!-
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

Não importa o quanto fossem feridos.

Os Cavaleiros de Athena nunca desistirão de lutar, não importa o que aconteça na Terra, não importa contra quem seja, não importa se sejam deuses ou meros humanos, eles sempre estarão lá, pela justiça, por Athena, pelo bem.

Como eles, simples humanos, poderiam elevar seus cosmos a um nível tão alto ?

Como possuíam tanta coragem ? Tanta força ?

Como seus punhos eram capazes de despedaçar montanhas, estrelas ?

A cada pergunta que os deuses faziam, mais aumentava a força desses cavaleiros, mais coragem e amor surgia naquela terra que parecia não ter outro destino se não ser acabada e terminar na mais profunda escuridão e no frio, mas graças a eles as flores puderam continuar a florescer nos campos e o sol a iluminar aquele mundo maravilhoso.

--""—

Parecia estar sonhando, mas não era um sonho. Athena estava flutuando sobre o mar e a névoa a impedia de enxergar o que havia à sua volta, ela só conseguia ouvir o barulho do mar se movimentando com o vento frio e envergava apenas o céu estrelado lá no alto e a água abaixo de seus pés.

Logo uma certa agitação no oceano tirou toda sua tranquilidade, os longos cabelos liláses de Athena foram voltados para frente devido ao vento forte e no meio de fortes ondas que quase alcançavam seu corpo, alguém surgiu do meio da névoa e caminhou lentamente sobre a água, seus longos e brilhantes cabelos azulados balançavam calmamente, seus olhos azuis como o mar possuíam um brilho intenso e transmitiam serenidade, sua túnica branca parecia arrastar em um chão invisível e um forte cosmo emanava de seu corpo.

O homem se aproximou da reencarnação de Athena e levou uma de suas mãos até o cabelo da jovem, pegando suavemente uma pequena mecha e levando-a até seus lábios, beijou os fios, fechando suas orbes. Saori apenas sorriu, não se sentia nervosa, mas muitas perguntas invadiam sua mente naquele momento. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e logo voltou a abrí-los, olhando diretamente para o homem diante dela e quebrando o silêncio com sua voz.

-Julian, Poseidon. Como conseguiu voltar ? Por que estamos aqui ?

-Athena. Não importa como voltei, mas é bom revê-la.

-Não me diga que desejas dominar a terra mais uma vez ? Pois se quer fazer isso, saiba que será inútil a sua tentativa. Quase todos os seus generais marinas estão mortos e meus Cavaleiros estão prontos para impedí-lo mais uma vez !

-Acalme-se Athena, eu não quero dominar a Terra, ainda. Em meu sono, andei observando o comportamento de seus cavaleiros e estou seriamente preocupado.

-Preocupado ? Com o que ?

-O amor entre eles, isso pode impedí-los de lutar no futuro.

-Não, Julian ... o que os faz ter força e coragem é o próprio amor, é um sentimento maravilhoso.

-Acho que não é capaz de me entender no momento, Athena. Mas em breve ...

-O que pretende fazer agora ?

-Permita-me jogar uma maldição em pelo menos dois de seus cavaleiros, dependendo de como acabar, vou ter certeza que a humanidade poderá viver nesta terra. O que acha ?

Athena manteve os olhos quase fechados enquanto olhava para o canto esquerdo, o vento agora balançava seus cabelos para o lado e o silêncio voltou para o local. Ela respirou fundo e encarou Poseidon mais uma vez.

-Que tipo de maldição ? Se for para colocar a vida de meus Cavaleiros em risco, me recuso a aceitar.

-Não, não colocará suas vidas em risco.

-Me diga o que é, e quem são os dois cavaleiros que você quer ...

-Vejamos, Eu quero Cisne ... e Pegasus. Vou transformá-los em duas garotas.

A jovem se assustou ao ouvir o que Julian acabava de dizer, mas o ouviu atentamente enquanto o mesmo a explicava sobre as consequências da maldição, e como revertê-la, mas ela pensava porque ele estava fazendo aquilo, porque queria ver a reação dos Cavaleiros, ela sabia que se recusasse a proposta de Poseidon, ele tentaria dominar a terra novamente, e aceitando, retardaria esse acontecimento, nem que fosse por pouco tempo. Ela pensou por alguns segundos e seu imenso cosmo fez brilhar as águas do oceano e refletí-los, Saori mantinha um olhar determinado.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito. Estou confiando em você, Julian.

-Ótimo ... agora volte para seu santuário, Athena.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, tudo á sua volta escureceu e Saori sentiu seu corpo cair no mar, afundando, afundando, afundando até ficar inconsciênte, caindo em um sono profundo.

Aos poucos, o som dos pássaros cantando lá fora chegou aos seus ouvidos, o suave barulho das árvores tendo suas folhas balançadas pelo vento. Logo a claridade fez com que seus olhos ardessem e os abriu devagar, colocando um dos braços na frente para que a luz não atrapalhasse. Estava de manhã. Saori havia voltado para seu santuário e estava no templo de Athena, o encontro com Poseidon parecia ter sido um sonho, mas não foi, suas roupas ainda estavam molhadas no chão e seu corpo estava coberto apenas por um lençol branco. Ela se levantou segurando apenas a parte da frente do lençol em seu peito e caminhou com os pés descalços até a metade do cômodo, logo alguém bateu desesperadamente na porta.

-Entre. –Disse Athena sem se importar por estar sem roupas. A pessoa logo empurrou a porta lentamente e deu alguns passos à frente, se assustando ao ver Saori daquele jeito, era Marin, ela vestia sua armadura de Águia e estava sem sua máscara.

-Athena ! Vista-se logo, algum cavaleiro pode vê-la assim ! Athena ... caiu uma espécie de raio aqui no santuário agora a pouco, parece que Seiya e Hyoga foram atingidos, mas seus corpos não foram encontrados ! todos no santuário estão desesperados.

-Sim, Marin. Eu sei ... foi a maldição de Poseidon.

-MALDIÇÃO DE POSEIDON ??! Ele não está preso naquela Ânfora ? O que ele fez ?

-Acalme-se, amazona. Poseidon está de volta ... ele jogou uma maldição em Seiya e Hyoga para ver uma coisa ... dependendo do resultado ele atacará a terra, eu aceitei para que tenhamos tempo de pensar em uma estratégia e o impedir novamente.

-Que tipo de ... madição é essa, Athena ?

-Seiya e Hyoga viraram duas garotas.

-O QUE ???!!

--""—

E no coliseu do santuário, havia fumaça para todo lado, duas enormes cratéras haviam sido feitas pelos raios que caíram. Os guerreiros que alí treinavam no momento não se feriram, mas perceberam que Seiya e Hyoga haviam sido atingidos, mas seus corpos não estavam lá quando foram procurar.

Na vila de Rodório, que fica próxima ao santuário, uma vila pacífica com um povoado simples, todos se assustaram ao ver algo como duas estrelas cadentes caírem sobre o solo do centro da vila, causando um grande estrondo e quebrando várias pedras. Aos poucos, as pessoas se aproximaram para ver o que era e se assustaram ao ver que eram duas pessoas, duas garotas. Uma delas aos poucos se levantou, apoiava as mãos nos joelhos com certa dificuldade, ela mantinha os olhos fechados devido a poeira, seus cabelos eram castanhos, lisos e compridos até sua cintura, olhos castanhos, sua pele branca, seu corpo era muito bonito, pernas torneadas e seios grandes, ela vestia uma espécie de armadura prateada, todos imediatamente confirmaram que eram amazonas de Athena, pelos trajes. A outra amazona, que estava do outro lado, também vestia uma armadura, esta era de um tom meio azulado. Seus cabelos igualmente eram lisos e compridos, mas loiros, corpo perfeito, seus olhos eram azuis-claro e ela também parecia se levantar com dificuldades. Logo as duas amazonas começaram a andar igual, dando passos para trás, pareciam estar um pouco perdidas no meio do restante da poeira enquanto as pessoas as observavam em silêncio e assustadas. As duas se aproximaram de costas até baterem uma na outra, se assustaram e se viraram imediatamente, encarando a outra e arregalando os olhos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ... !! –O grito das duas fazia eco pela vila, elas se afastaram uma da outra e cobriram o rosto com as mãos, não acreditando no que estava vendo.

-Q-q-quem é v-você ? –Perguntava a amazona loira enquanto olhava para a outra entre os dedos.

-Como assim ?! Sou eu o Seiya ! E você, quem é ?

-SEIYA ???!! Como assim quem sou eu ? Sou eu, Hyoga ! Seiya ... melhor você olhar pro seu corpo ...

-Anh ? –A amazona morena lentamente abaixava os braços e virava a cabeça para baixo, a loira, desconfiada também resolveu olhar e se surpreenderam mais ainda.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ... !! QUE ISSO ?!

-AI MINHA ATHENA ! Isso é um sonho ?! Não, não, é um pesadelo !!

-Não é um pesadelo, são vocês mesmos, Seiya, Hyoga. –Elas sentiram um imenso cosmo se aproximar e quando olharam para o lado, lá estava Athena, carregando seu báculo na mão direita e as olhando, sorrindo.

-O que disse ? –Hyoga parecia não acreditar ainda.

-Sim, são vocês mesmos. Essa foi uma maldição que Poseidon jogou em vocês, depois lhes explico os detalhes, mas só há um jeito de revertê-la ...

-Meu Zeus ... E que jeito é esse ... Athena ?

-Vocês terão que beijar um cavaleiro, um homem.

-O QUEEEE ???!!

_Continua ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Os cavaleiros sempre diziam que lutariam por Athena sempre, e não importava o que acontecesse, eles fariam qualquer coisa para salvar a terra e a humanidade.

Será que fariam tudo mesmo ?

Será que vão conseguir fazer o que Saori lhes disse para que pudessem quebrar a maldição ?

Por acaso o amor entre esses cavaleiros seria revelado, a maldição quebrada facilmente e Poseidon mais uma vez tentaria dominar a terra com seus mares ?

--""--

Em um belo jardim próximo ao santuário, Shun pegava algumas flores e as colocava dentro de uma cesta, ele parecia estar distraído com tantas cores vivas, o cavaleiro se sentou sobre a grama e fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a leve brisa em seu rosto, logo sentiu dois cosmos muito conhecidos se aproximarem e voltou a abrir os olhos, olhando para o lado e vendo duas pessoas se aproximarem, percebeu que eram duas mulheres, e quando chegaram ainda mais perto, arregalou os olhos e se assustou com o que viu. Ele se levantou e ficou em posição de ataque, olhando seriamente para as duas.

-Quem são vocês ??! O que fazem aqui ? Porque estão vestindo as armaduras dos meus amigos ?!!

-Shun ! Somos nós ... Seiya e Hyoga ! Não nos ataque !

-Como assim são vocês ?! São duas garotas, não tentem me enganar !

-Mas é a verdade, Shun ... –Hyoga falava com um certo desanimo na voz. –Poseidon jogou uma maldição em mim e no Seiya, viramos garotas, precisa acreditar em nós !

-Nossa ... –Shun parava de falar ao sentir que seus cosmos aumentavam a cada segundo, só quem poderia emanar um cosmo naquele nível eram realmente eles dois. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda ficou parado por alguns minutos, logo fechando os olhos e ficando em uma posição normal, pegou a cesta e se aproximou das duas mulheres. –Desculpe ... Realmente são vocês, mas porque Poseidon faria isso ? E como ele conseguiu voltar ?

-Não sabemos o porque ... –Hyoga falava enquanto suas bochechas se ruborizavam, ele havia ficado sem jeito e provavelmente sabia a resposta para a pergunta de Shun.

-Hmm ... e há algum jeito de tirar essa maldição de vocês ?

-Sim ... –Seiya fechou os olhos e falou mesmo sem vontade. –Temos que beijar um cavaleiro.

Logo ouviram um barulho vindo de trás de uma coluna quebrada e os três ficaram em posição de ataque enquanto uma alta gargalhada surgia do nada.

-UHU ... UHUHU ... UHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... !! –A pessoa que estava rindo acaba perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no chão, revelando ser Ikki, o cavaleiro de Fênix. Ele se levantou com as mãos na barriga e ainda ria muito enquanto se aproximava dos três.

-Qual é a graça, Ikki ? ¬¬ -Perguntava Hyoga cruzando os braços, emburrado e completamente vermelho ao vê-lo.

-Eu não posso acreditar no que meus olhos estão vendo ! HAHAHAHAHA ... ! Seiya e Hyoga, duas garotinhas ... HIHEHEHEHEHEHE !!

-Ikki meu irmão, pare de rir ... Eles estão passando por uma situação complicada, quando eu te contar o porque dessa maldição, você não vai achar graça alguma.

-Calma, Shun ... Eu vou parar de rir, é que eu realmente me surpreendi ! –Ikki retirava o elmo da cabeça, fechava seus olhos e ajeitava seu curto cabelo azul, Hyoga o observava e seu rosto queimava de tão vermelho, Ikki era a pessoa que ele amava, mas nunca pôde contar isso à ninguém, nem mesmo à ele, era praticamente impossível.

-Ai, Athena ... –Seiya se jogava no gramado do jardim com uma expressão de desânimo, não fazia ideia de como quebrariam aquela maldição.

-Então quer dizer que vocês precisam beijar um homem para voltarem à suas formas normais ? –Perguntou Shun, se aproximando de Seiya.

-Sim, Shun. Você pode fazer isso por mim ?! Me beije Shun ! –Seiya se levantava de uma vez, juntou as mãos embaixo do queixo e olhava Andrômeda com os olhos brilhando e as bochechas vermelhas. Shun recuou uns três passos.

-Er ...

-Pelo visto não, né ? ...

-O que ?! Mas é claro que eu beijo ! –Shun saltitou e deu um rodopio feliz, caindo nos braços de Ikki, que o jogou no chão imediatamente.

-SHUN !! O que é isso ?! Você é GAY ?!! Não foi isso o que eu te ensinei ... aliás, eu sabia que essa sua armadura rosa ia te trazer más influências !!

Hyoga olhava para baixo, triste ao ouvir as palavras de Ikki.

-Ikki ! Deixa eu ser feliz !! –Shun se levantava e tirava a sujeira da roupa, Seiya estava completamente indignado. Logo sentiram outro cosmo conhecido se aproximar, era Shiryu. Por sua expressão, ele já estava sabendo de tudo o que estava acontecendo, ele se aproximou dos quatro e sentou em cima de uma coluna quebrada, que estava diante deles.

-Complicado, não é ?

-Muito ... –Seiya e Hyoga falaram juntos.

-Ikki, porque você não salva Hyoga, hein ? –Perguntava Shiryu com a maior cara de pau do mundo, cruzando os braços. Cisne sempre soube que Shiryu sabia de seus sentimentos para com Ikki, mas nunca disseram nada, nunca conversaram sobre o assunto.

-O QUE ???! Ficou maluco Shiryu ?! Quer levar um Ave Fênix na fuça, é ? NUNCA, JAMAIS ! EU NÃO SOU GAY !!

-Mas, Ikki, veja Hyoga fisicamente, é uma mulher !

-E que mulher, hein ?! –Aioria surgia sabe-se Zeus da onde e se aproximava dos dois, ria do que acabara de falar, mas acabou levando um pisão no pé, de Hyoga.

-AUU ! –O leonino saía pulando com uma perna só, enquanto segurava o outro pé com as mãos.

-NUNCA !! Mesmo tendo um corpo de mulher, continua sendo Hyoga, um homem !!

-Gente, na boa ... eu não sei o que o Poseidon está pretendendo, parece até que ele quer mesmo que nós consigamos quebrar a maldição, mas porque ? –Aioria se recuperava do pisão e voltava a se aproximar dos cavaleiros de bronze.

-Saori nos disse algo relacionado ao amor, mas eu não entendi nada ... que pobrema, hein ?

-PROBLEMA, Seiya.

-Onde ?

- -.-'

-Já vou indo. –Ikki colocava seu elmo na cabeça e dava as costas para seus amigos, caminhando sem dizer mais nada para eles, Hyoga havia ficado triste e só estava torcendo para que aparecesse algum cavaleiro disposto a salvá-lo, mas ele gostaria muito que fosse Ikki.

Então os cavaleiros decidiram andar um pouco também, enquanto pensavam em alguma solução para o problema, ou mesmo porque o imperador do oceano estava fazendo aquilo com eles. Shun estava disposto a salvar Seiya, Shiryu também revelou que estava, mas os mesmos cavaleiros não poderiam salvar Hyoga, acabaram não se preocupando tanto e deixariam o tempo passar, achando que nada aconteceria, mas dragão insistiu.

-Gente ... Seiya, você não quer ser salvo logo ? –Perguntava Shiryu enquanto caminhavam pela areia da praia.

-Sim, Shiryu ...

Shun olhou para Shiryu e deu uma breve piscada para ele, como se estivesse dizendo para ir em frente. O cavaleiro de dragão então respirou fundo e se aproximou de Seiya, logo colocando as duas mãos calmamente sobre o delicado rosto feminino e sorrindo, um pouco nervoso, Seiya sentiu seu coração se acelerar. Todos ficaram olhando.

-Então, eu irei te salvar, Seiya ...

-Não quero ver isso ...

-NÃO quero ver isso ... –Resmungavam Ikki e Aioria ao mesmo tempo enquanto davam voltas na areia, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. Logo Athena, Marin, Shina e Mu apareceram também, ficaram quietos enquanto observavam os dois.

Shiryu fechou os olhos e aproximou seus lábios dos de Seiya até que ambos se encostassem, assim iniciando um suave beijo, o cavaleiro de Pegasus ainda em forma de mulher o abraçou, passando as mãos por suas costas, parecia estar gostando do beijo. Para quem não sabia de nada, aquilo era simplesmente um casal normal se beijando, mas para quem os conhecia, aquela cena era estranha, só para Shun que não, ele os observava enquanto o brilho de seus olhos aumentava a cada segundo, Hyoga se sentia triste e Ikki e Aioria estavam de costas, Mu pasmo, Athena sorridente, Marin e Shina abraçadas ( Que ? O.o ). O dia estava lindo, mas de repente uma forte onda se formou no mar e atingiu Seiya e Shiryu, que caíram desorientados no chão. Assim que a água voltou ao normal, todos puderam ver que Seiya já não era mais uma garota, já estava em sua forma normal, um homem, um cavaleiro.

-AI MINHA ATHENA !! –Gritava Seiya empougado. –Estou de volta ! Meus músculos, meu peito lisinho, meu tanquinho, meu ... meu ... er, enfim, Obrigada Shiryu !!

Shiryu foi completamente agarrado por Pegasus e os dois caíram novamente no chão de areia.

-Seiya, pare com isso ! Vai pegar mal, hein ? Fora que você disse obrigada com A, tá maluco é ?! –Dragão estava com as bochechas super vermelhas enquanto os outros riam da situação.

-Ora, não aconteceu nada ... Será que Poseidon falava a verdade ? –Pensava Saori ao mesmo tempo que caminhava até os dois, com seu báculo na mão direita. –O que você vai fazer, Poseidon ... ?

_Cinco dias depois ..._

-ATHENAAA ! ATHENAA !! –Aioria corria pelas escadarias do santuário que nem louco, a cada casa zodiacal que ele passava, o guardião das mesmas saía para ver quem era o idiota que estava gritando naquela manhã tão calma de descanso. O leonino tropeçava, caía, se matava no chão, mas não desisitia de subir.

Ao chegar no templo de Athena, lá estava ela já de pé, sua expressão estava séria enquanto encarava o cavaleiro de leão.

-Athena ... hunf hunf ... o Hyoga ... Seu cosmo está diminuindo a cada minuto ! Se continuar assim ele vai morrer !!

-Como ?! –Saori se assustava com o que acabara de ouvir e rapidamente corria para fora do santuário junto com Aioria, os dois correram para o Coliseu, onde estavam todos os outros. Ao chegarem lá, vários guerreiros olhavam de longe, mas Hyoga ainda como uma mulher estava deitado no chão, apoiado em uma pilastra quebrada, ele parecia estar fraco demais e seu cosmo quase imperceptível, ao seu lado estavam Seiya segurando sua mão, Shun, Shiryu, Marin, Shina, Milo e Kamus de pé. Saori se aproximou lentamente dos cavaleiros, ela sabia que Poseidon iria acabar fazendo alguma coisa do tipo, mas ela não conseguia entender ... Se Poseidon disse que o amor entre eles poderia impedí-los de lutar mais para frente, porque então forçou isso a acontecer ? Será que realmente não teriam como escapar ?

Ela se aproximou da amazona de Cisne que estava no chão e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, logo pegando sua mão que estava gelada, Athena elevou seu cosmo para que Hyoga ficasse tranquilo, mas ela sabia que se continuasse assim, Cisne iria morrer.

-Athena ... –Kamus disse de olhos fechados. –Alguém precisa salvar Hyoga. Pelo que eu percebi, apenas o amor verdadeiro vai quebrar a maldição dele agora, se alguém tivesse o beijado antes, a maldição seria quebrada, não importaria quem fosse, mas agora ... Seu cosmo está indo embora ...

-Eu sei, Kamus ... –Saori mantinha os olhos fechados, mas virava sua cabeça na direção de uma outra pilastra, onde Ikki estava apoiado, com os braços cruzados.

-Hyoga não pode morrer ... –Dizia Shiryu enquanto apertava firmemente a mão de Seiya.

-Vou ... me encontrar ... com minha ... querida mãe ...

-Não diga isso, Hyoga ! Você vai ser salvo ! –Milo dava leves chutinhos no pé da garota.

-Eu ... quero tentar ... –Shun se aproximava dele, determinado.

-Mas, Shun ... se não der certo, Hyoga pode morrer desta vez ! –Mu tentava impedí-lo, com medo.

-Mas nós temos que arriscar, já que parece não existir alguém que ame Hyoga de verdade ... Se fosse para levar minha vida e salvar a dele, eu não me importaria, mas já que isso é impossível, eu vou tentar.

Todos ficaram apenas a observar enquanto Shun levantava a menina com cuidado. Seus longos cabelos loiros caíam sobre seu rosto, seus olhos azuis estavam prestes a se fechar, seu corpo estava muito fraco. Athena se levantou e sem diminuir seu cosmo começou a rezar por seu cavaleiro.

Shun segurou Hyoga pelos braços e lentamente começou a se aproximar dela, seus lábios estavam quase se encostando, todos estavam na expectativa quando de repente um cosmo ardente os atrapalhou, alguém correu até Hyoga, o puxou de Shun e o abraçou, ele a segurava na cintura apenas com uma das mãos, seus rostos estavam perto, seus lábios quase juntos. Cisne abriu os olhos e deu um lindo sorriso ao ver quem era.

-Ikki ... –Ela colocava uma das mãos no ombro dele enquanto com a outra acariciava o rosto de Fênix.

-Nossa ! –Shiryu olhava a cena surpreso, como todos os outros.

-Você acha que eu iria deixar você morrer ? De jeito nenhum ...

-Ikki ... –Shun se levantava e olhava feliz para seu irmão, que parecia finalmente revelar o que sentia.

-Sim, Hyoga ... Eu te amo. Não importa se você seja homem ou mulher, eu sempre quis você, mas achava que era impossível já que somos homens, somos cavaleiros ... Mas eu não me importo com nada ! Eu quero estar apenas com você ...

-Eu te amo, Ikki ... –Hyoga sorria, ainda acariciava o rosto de Ikki que lentamente o virou para baixo e encostou seus lábios nos dele, sentindo sua respiração acelerada, seu coração bater mais forte e o beijou, um beijo terno, verdadeiro. No mesmo instante, o cosmo de Hyoga voltou a queimar, ele estava vivo novamente e depois de uma forte luz que surgiu, ele já havia voltado á sua forma normal, o Cavaleiro de Cisne. Ikki o olhou e deu um sorriso mais lindo ainda, voltou a beijá-lo sem se importar com nada enquanto todos estavam alí, uns chorando de felicidade, outros cobrindo os olhos, outros sérios.

_Tout seul  
Tu t'en iras tout seul  
Coeur ouvert  
A l'univers  
Poursuis ta quête  
Sans regarder derrière  
N'attends pas  
Que le jour  
Se lève_

Suis ton étoile  
Va jusqu'où ton rêve t'emporte  
Un jour tu le toucheras  
Si tu crois si tu crois si tu crois  
En toi  
Suis ta lumière  
N'éteins pas la flamme que tu portes  
Au fonds de toi souviens-toi  
Que je crois que je crois que je crois  
En toi.

E os Cavaleiros de Athena não se importaram com nada, o que movia suas forças e coragem era o amor, nada mais. Tendo amor em seus corações, nada, nem deuses nem humanos, poderiam vencê-los, eles sempre lutariam pelo bem, aquele sentimento jamais os fariam desistir de lutar e proteger Athena.

Poseidon, observando tudo pelo seu oceano, conseguiria destruir a terra ?

Ele seria capaz de enfrentar o amor, mesmo tendo percebido que esse sentimento estava nele também ?

E então, o Deus do oceano mais uma vez voltou para seu descanso eterno, voltou para dentro daquela Ânfora branca. Thethis pegou o vazo, mergulhou até o templo que estava completamente destruído e lá deixou a Ânfora no mesmo lugar que ela estava quando a pegou.

-O amor, venceu.

**--FIM—**

_( Puxa, como estou inspirada ! xD Tive a ideia de escrever essa fic do nada, mas eu espero que tenha ficado bom. Não teve assim muuuita história, mas fiz justamente para mostrar o amor entre os cavaleiros, mostrar que mesmo as pessoas mais frias do mundo podem amar ... e que nem mesmo os deuses podem contra esse sentimento ... Pra quem ler e gostar, deixem reviews eu peço, e pra quem não gostou, deixem também ! Opiniões são importantes, e como ! Bom ... capítulo 15 da fic Meu Melhor Amigo também sai em breve ! o/ )_


End file.
